kingdomsofcamelotmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
NOTE: It is not possible to reach Level 10 of anything without a Divine Inspiration City Buildings in the city do not require citizens to work in them except the defenses in the wall. Cottages, allow for citizens to live in your city and the Knight's Hall allows knights to be obtained. Buildings are for offense, defense, population, research, diplomacy and trade within an alliance. There is a limited amount of space available for buildings in your city. The number of plots available grows as you upgrade your castle up to a total of 32 plots (including your castle). You can only build one of each building except for cottages, and barracks. Wall Walls protect your City. Your Defensive units are built on your Wall. Upgrade to build better Defensive units. For more information on Wall Defenses please see the Wall Defenses page. Cottage Cottages provide a place for your subjects to live. Upgrade to provide better cottages, and raise your Population. There are 3 components to population: *Population - This is the total number of people living in your city currently. = Population Limit * Happiness *Idle Population - This is the number of people not assigned to work in a field. *Population Limit - This is the maximum number of people that could live in your city. It is determined by the cumulative total of all the population your cottages can support at each of thier levels. Your city has a base population of 50 even if no cottages have been constructed. In the Table below this is indicated by Level 0. Barracks Train your troops in the Barracks. Stronger troops require a higher Barracks level. Build more Barracks to speed up Training. Each barracks you build allows for an additional batch of troops to be queued for training. Each batch can be of only one troop type, but can contain as many troops as you are limited to by your resources and idle population. Idle population is required to train new troops, however troops do not count as part of your population. Reductions in your idle population due to troop training will be slowly recuperated as new people come to your city. Troops in your army can also be dismissed here. Knights' Hall The Knights' Hall can be built once you achieve Player Level 3, it is where you manage your Knights' roles and experience. Upgrade to unlock more Knights. For more information on Knights please see the Knights page. Castle This building is already built when you start the game. Leveling it up allows you access to more plots in your city and in your fields, as well as unlocking higher level buildings, and controlling more Wilds. You also manage the wilds you control here, as well as your tax rate, hiding your troops, and viewing your resource production rates and bonuses. Alchemy Lab Leveling up this building unlocks other research topics and higher levels of those topics. See Research page for details of what Alchemy Lab can do. Storehouse The storehouse is used to protect your resources other than gold. Leveling this building up will protect more of your four resources. If you are attacked, the attacker will take any resources he can carry away beyond your protection limit. The limit applies to each resource individually, not your total resources. The protection limit can be further increased with Shrinking Powder via research in the Alchemy Lab. Watch Tower Allows you to detect incoming attacks against your city. Leveling up this building provides more details about the incoming attack. Who, what type of units, how many. Workshop The Workshop is used to help with research items in the Alchemy Lab and for building troops in the Barracks. Higher level research and troops have workshop level requirements. Stable The Stable is used to help with research items in the Alchemy Lab and for building troops in the Baracks. Higher level research and troops have stable level requirements. Blacksmith The Blacksmith can be built once you achieve Player Level 3, it is used to help with research items in the Alchemy Lab and for building troops in the Baracks. Higher level research and troops have workshop level requirements. Rally Point The Rally Point can be built once you achieve Player Level 3, it allows you to assemble your troops at the Rally Point to attack enemies, reinforce allies, or transport resources. Upgrade to send more and larger armies of troops. Each level allows you to march an additional army or transport. Embassy The Embassy can be built once you achieve Player Level 3, it allows you to join an alliance as well as permit reinforcing armies. Round Tower This building allows you to collect Crests when you attack Pict camps on the world map. Leveling this building up increases the chance you will win Crests when attacking a level 6 or higher Pict camp. How do you get to build a round tower? Relief Station This building increases the speed of troop movement between your cities and your allies cities. Field Food, Wood, Stone, and Ore are produced by Farms, Sawmills, Quarries, and Mines, respectively. Your Resource production can be increased by building more Field plots. You city produces a base amount of resources even if there are no Field plots in use. No workers are required to maintain this base resource production. In the Tables below the base resource production is indicated by Level 0. Your resource production is increased with every Field plot that is used and that production increases further as the buildings are upgraded. Each column of the Table represents the following: *Level: The level of the building. *Workers: The number of workers required to maintain production. *Produces: The amount of resources produced per hour. *Capacity: The amount of resources that can be held before production stops. *Food, Wood, Stone, and Ore: The amount of resources required for constrcution. *Time: The base time it takes for construction (ie Before any modifiers such as Giant Strength or Knights are taken into account). Farm Farms produce Food, important for buildings and for feeding your troops. Higher levels produce more Food. Sawmill Sawmills produce Wood, necessary for buildings and for training troops. Quarry Quarries produce Stone. Stone is the foundation of your buildings, allowing them to withstand attacks and time. Mine Mines produce Ore, which is necessary to create any metal your city needs, from weapons to nails.